


misfortune always happens in threes

by snakeandladders



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slice of Life, i can't get a grip on her character, let's say that she and Lan Qiren are about the same age here, possible ooc for everyone especially cangse-sanren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeandladders/pseuds/snakeandladders
Summary: A Wei family tradition involving Lan Qiren, which has been passed down through three generations.





	misfortune always happens in threes

 

i.

“What on _earth_ happened to your face?” Cangse-Sanren asked, staring openly at Lan Qiren’s face.

“Noise isn’t permitted in the Cloud Recesses, you should know that already,” Lan Qiren recited automatically, and then, a little defensively, said, “I grew a goatee. It looks dignified.”

“It makes you look like an old man,” Cangse-Sanren said, “I guess I was right. You Lan clan members are really like old men from birth.”

It was probably part of the Lan sect’s rules not to rise to such blatant provocation, if not Lan Qiren made a note to add it to the rules.

As for now, while internally reprimanding himself, Lan Qiren replied, “A lot of great scholars possess similar facial hair. It signifies one’s wisdom, one’s noble bearing, one’s—”

“Most scholars aren’t in possession of the Lan clan’s good looks,” Cangse-Sanren interjected, and then, shamelessly said, “You are going to ruin the view at the Cloud Recesses with that thing on your face, and scare off the female disciples, Lan Qiren. Ah!!! It’s bothering me so much—I’m going to shave it off!”

“Don’t you _dare_ , Cangse-Sanren,” Lan Qiren warned, as she approached menacingly.

Cangse-Sanren gave off a laugh as she leapt towards Lan Qiren, brandishing a razor she had seemingly acquired out of nowhere. Lan Qiren defended himself well enough, and soon their fight descended into a chase that broke many of the Lan sect’s rules, and in the end, Cangse-Sanren triumphed anyway.

 

ii.

There was something familiar about Wei Wuxian, Lan Qiren thought. Wei Wuxian was shameless and a delinquent, but there was little doubt that he was clever and talented. If he could have even a drop of Lan Wangji’s discipline, he would definitely become a powerful and respected cultivator in the future.

Lan Qiren could not help but sigh at the wasted potential. He also could not help but be reminded of someone whenever he thought of Wei Wuxian’s incorrigible behavior.

And then, when Lan Qiren woke up one morning without his goatee, he knew exactly who.

 

iii.

“Senior Wei, must I do this?” said Lan Sizhui uncertainly.

“A-Yuan~ firstly, what did I tell you? You should call me father. Or because of the position I always take with Lan Zhan, maybe mother is more fitting? Anyway, this is a Wei family tradition. I know you were raised by the Lan clan all this time, but you should learn about your mother’s side of the family as much as your father’s,” said Wei Wuxian.

Lan Sizhui had nothing to say in response.

The tips of his ears had turned slightly pink from listening to Wei Wuxian mention “positions”, while at the same time he was also trying to recall all the information Wei Wuxian had provided him in order to complete the task ahead of him, which, if he failed, would likely result in his expulsion from the Lan sect. Wei Wuxian did reassure him, however, that Lan Sizhui could take on the Wei surname instead, in that case.  

“I don’t think Lan Zhan would mind,” Wei Wuxian had said, “In any case we can adopt another kid and give him the surname Lan so we can have a next generation of Lans _and_ Weis.”

In the present, Lan Sizhui barely had any time to voice any further misgivings before Wei Wuxian hushed him, since the person they had both been waiting for had arrived.

Lan Qiren had finally retired to his room.

Lan Sizhui and Wei Wuxian watched as the lights in the room were put out and the space became silent.

Wei Wuxian passed a razor over to Lan Sizhui who had no choice but to accept. He gave Lan Sizhui a proud smile as if to say “I know you won’t disappoint your mother and father, A-Yuan”.

Lan Sizhui, ever the good student, then accomplished the task that had been set for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing the MDZS forum on novelupdates when I saw a few posts about Lan Qiren's goatee and then the rest of the fic happened. I'm following the English translations of the novel, so, if Cangse-Sanren's character turns out to be very different, I apologise for the OOC ahead of time! _(：3 」∠ )_


End file.
